


Snapshot of Your Love

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: Being in an long-distance relationship with (F/C) does have some cons, but you two make the most out of your time apart.





	Snapshot of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: Can you Write about long distance relationship? Maybe Some NSFW Texting lol?
> 
> Hope you don't mind if I did kinda more than just texting!

It was a night like any other, with you and (F/C) taking the time before bed to text each other about your day, and talk about what you have planned for tomorrow. Though, like most nights, you often find your hand creeping down to your groin, and normal conversations derailing into plain sexting.

After a few heavy texts have been exchanged, you decide to give (F/C) a little surprise. You peel off your top, and take a picture of your nude torso, making sure to show off all of your curves and chest, along with your hand dipping into your bottoms. You send it to (F/C) without a caption, and lay back down, heart pounding on what they’d think of your display.A couple minutes of silence, and there's no reply, leaving you confused and a bit anxious. Did they think you were too forward? Are they weirded out? Or, maybe they just fell asleep?

Finally, your answers are answered when you see those three dots on the other side, and a picture of their hand cupping around/plunging into their arousal, with the caption “Stunning as always, (Y/N) <3” popping up.

Your face explodes with a wide grin and bright blush, giggling wildly as you hold your phone to your chest. Quickly enough, your giggling is interrupted when you feel a quick vibration, another message from (F/C), this time asking if you want to video chat. Your heart skips a beat, and you immediately accept, face ablaze and hands shaky. Normally you wouldn’t be this nervous, but since you two don’t get many chances to get intimate - especially physically - every moment like these feel like the first time, and you can't help but get giddy.

(F/C)'s red, sweaty, face pops up on the screen, chuckling as they bite their bottom lip, obviously pleasuring themselves. You gasp at the sight of their flustered form, and your hand dips deeper down into your bottoms, aroused at the thought of them masturbating to you. 

 

“D-did you like the pic _that_  much?” You tease, breath as shaky as theirs, fingers dancing around your arousal. 

“M-more than you know, darling.” (F/C) sighs. "I can't help it...you're...you're just so beautiful (Y/N)...your cute face...your cute voice...ngh...P-please, talk more for me, love. I-I wanna hear you call my - hah! - my name...!!" (F/C) moans, slowly losing themselves in their thoughts as their stroking increases. 

 

You happily oblige for (F/C), kicking off your bottoms and positioning the phone against your pillow so that it captures your full body. As you hear (F/C) distantly moan your name, you begin to finally pleasure yourself, a hand plunging into your arousal, rubbing it at the same speed as (F/C), humping the fabric, garnering as much friction as you can. As you rub yourself, you close your eyes, pretending that it's (F/C)'s hands on your body, pretending that you're riding them, and their name instinctively crosses over your lips. At first it's a soft moan, but as your rubbing increases, as the pleasure passes through your body in waves, your moans become louder and louder, to the point where you're screaming (F/C)'s name. Though initially faint, you can clearly hear (F/C)'s moans increase, and you open your eyes to peak at the screen, wanting to see them, but instead, you face-to-face with their groin, fingers fervently working themselves as their fluids drip from them. 

You hump the bed even harder, with enough force to knock your phone over, facing away from you as you let yourself go, babble incoherently, with every fantasy you've ever had spilling from your lips, hoping that (F/C) hears everything you say.

Your drivel is met with (F/C)'s own, and you close your eyes, listening to their fantasies, despite their voice becoming even more muffled "...Love to...ride...face - ah! - ...deep inside...you... - ngh - ...kissing your... - f-fuck - ...I...love you...(Y/N)..." 

 

You keel over in exhaustion, burying your face into the mattress and grasping the sheets with one hand while the other digs into your arousal as you ride out your orgasm, letting your fluids flow over the sheets, repeating (F/C)'s name as if they were physically with you. You nearly doze off from the utter exhilaration, only snapping out of it when you hear (F/C) worryingly call your name. 

 

"(Y/N)!? (Y/N), are you alright? I-is everything O.K. over there?" 

Your eyes snap open, and you immediately reach for your phone, revealing a flushed (F/C), who's concerned look quickly fades once their eyes settle on you, examining as best as they can, assessing that you're alright. "I was scared for a second, (Y/N)! I thought that your session got too intense and you injured yourself..." Although (F/C) knows that you're fine, you can see a twinge of fear slightly cross their face. 

And you can't help but giggle over how much (F/C) cares for you.

"I'm not gonna injure myself masturbating! But...If I'm going to pretend that you're here as much as I can, then maybe...?" You tease (F/C), and they quickly interrupt you.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! I-I'm not going to harm you during sex! I-I mean, if you want to get a little rough, I wont mind, but...I'd rather stay gentle..." 

Your giggling increases. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I know you wont hurt me, but...I'm pretty open to the rough stuff..." You say with a cheesy smile and wink, nearly getting yourself excited again. 

(F/C) smiles back and shakes their head, pretending to sigh at your antics. "Well, we can always do it when we meet again...but for now I'm...truly exhausted." They emphasize with a short yawn, tired eyes gazing back at yours. "Thank you for tonight...As always, I had a _lot_ of fun..." They say in a deep, hazy voice. 

You try to smile, but you're interrupted by a small yawn of your own. "So am I...I just can't wait till we can _actually_ do it." You dreamily gaze back at (F/C).

"I can't wait either...But I promise, we'll meet again soon enough, darling. Talk to you later, alright? Make sure to get some sleep." 

You smile and slowly nod, whispering a quick "I love you" before they hang up. They reply with a soft "I love you" of their own, before disconnecting. 

 

Before you settle into bed, you remove the stained blankets into the hamper and pluck out a fresh pair of sheets, draping them over the bed. Although at the present moment, you're alone, and miles apart from (F/C), you can still feel their love embrace you, and you drift off, counting down the days until you two can finally meet again. 


End file.
